Goku in MGQ (Monster Girl Quest)
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Goku defeated King Piccolo and was heading straight towards the ground before an unknown portal sucked him inside, Now in the world where Monster Girls raping men, Kidnapped them and bare their children, Or force to be as sex slaves for their personal uses. How will Goku deal with this outcome and can he and his two other friends make humans and monsters to co-exists?


_**Never thought I'll be doing this... But guess curiosity got the better of me, This story is the crossovers of Dragon Ball and Monster Girl Quest... Encase you haven't heard MGQ is an Eroge game which has S** scenes in the game**_

_**I don't know too much about MGQ since I have no intentions on playing the game itself, However I did see other people play the game and perhaps use those for this story. Now for the reasons why I'm am doing this crossover it's because it gotten my interest... Because of my damn lewd behavior.**_

_**I'm not a pervert in any other way... But I actually stumbles this one video shows bunch of Succubus raping men around their own villages and stealing their souls in the process, Then this boy named Luka appears and tries to save the Village but he gotten himself raped by one of the Succubus and they were about to steal his soul but he gotten saved at the last minute by this blue slime women... who then rapes him as well**_

_**So I'm just wondering what happens if our favorite character from Dragon Ball comes into the picture in this weird Eroge game, This ladies and gentlemen is another adventure for Son Goku.**_

* * *

We see a beaten down Goku with his Gi torn up and his right arm is broken and struggling to get up to his feet

Then we see a green monster up in the air and his he's coming down to the boy and going to land the finishing blow

"Your mine!" King Piccolo shouted and almost heading towards to Goku to finish him off

"That's what you think buddy, I still got one arm left that I can use!" Goku shouted at him

"What?!" The King was in shock by the boy and he was using he left arm

Goku then raise his voice and push all of his power in his left arm and when it's ready he use his arm on the ground and use the Kamehameha and flew him towards to King Piccolo

"What?!" Again King Piccolo said

"I'm going to do with everything I got!" Goku said and clutched his left hand into a fist

"Good Luck! I'll block it!" Then King Piccolo block both of his arm to cover his body

"It's time for your terror to End?!" Goku then pulls his left hand out and behind him it's his Oozaru form and giving him power to end King Piccolo's Terror

"AHHHHHHH?!" King Piccolo screams and then Goku goes straight into King Piccolo's body

And a man with three eyes on the ground beaten looking at Goku and King Piccolo

"He... did it" Tien said with a little smile on his face

"I won!... I did it!" Goku screams about his victory and then think about his master and friends

"Master Roshi... Krillin... I won your revenge" Goku manage to say and heading towards to the ground fast

"Goku?!" His friends Yamcha, Bulma and Tien shouted and was running towards to the boy and help him out

But suddenly, A Portal appears below the boy and he was heading towards it and his friends was too far away to reach him, Then the Portal disappear with Goku in it and his friends was in shock about what just happened

"What just happened to Goku?!" Bulma shouted and runs towards where she and the group last saw Goku, But there isn't a trace of him anywhere

"I don't no Bulma... But I hope that Goku is okay" Tien eats the Senzu Bean that Yamcha give him and gets up

"Goku... I hope your safe buddy" Yamcha with a face of concern on his face since Goku was badly hurt and could be anywhere around them if they find him

* * *

_***Forests***_

Our hero Luka is has begin his adventure to make Humans and Monsters Co-exists and make a better life but it isn't easy as he thought, He came across a slime girl and it was about to rape him but he manage to scare her off somehow. He went further into the forests and noticed a monster laying on the ground and he thought she was either hurt or asleep regardless he goes to where to sleeping monster is and when he got close he'll admit she was good looking until she woke up

She demanded where she was or why she was here but slowly gain her memories on how she came here, She looked at Luka and wonders why is he here and he told her he wanted to make a world where humans and monsters co-exist with no fighting or war and she hums on this response. She wants to explore the world and wonders how her monsters is doing... perhaps they either follow her orders or disobeyed and gone rouge and raping humans in the process

They were about to leave the forest but saw something above them and saw a boy coming out of some portal and was flying above them, Alice use her powers to stop the boy's fall and gotten a closer look on him. The boy's clothes was badly damage and his left arm looks broken, Has some blood all over on his face. His spiky wild hair mange to stay up somehow

"Who is this boy?" Alice ask Luka but he shrugs since he didn't know who he is, Alice look at the boy again and notice a tail behind him and it was a monkey tail? Was this boy a monkey or a monster like her?

"W-we should perhaps take him back to the nearby village and heal him up, He looks like my age... wonder what happened to him though?" Luka again look at the boy and it look like the two of them were indeed the same age but the boy looks a year older though

"Okay then, Let's get him back to this village you mention idiot" Alice calls Luka an idiot because he really is dense and stupid... but perhaps brave on being an adventurer at a young age

_***Village***_

They taken the boy to the village and ask a nearby doctor to help him although they were skeptical on seeing Alice since she is a monster after all but they still did it anyway since the boy was badly injured

"Where did you find this boy?" Doctor ask Luka but he said he didn't know... He lied since no one would believe a boy his age falls from the sky, The doctor sigh but continue to help his patient in bed and fixed his left arm with bandages for him to move around with it again

"He's going to be okay now just need some rest for him to heal up, Thanked you for bringing him to me Luka" Doctor smiles to him, "Just doing my job sir... Although how long do you think he's going to be up since I have some questions to ask him?" Luka wonders since the boy fell from the sky almost hitting on Alice and him but was also badly wounded as well like he was fighting something

"Perhaps tomorrow Luka this boy here seems to be out of breath and it wouldn't be wise to talk to him right now, I'm afraid you have to wait tomorrow if you want to answer the boy yourself" Doctor shook his head and look at the dark hair boy and noticed his torn Gi he wonders if this boy was a hand-to-hand fighter

Luka sighs but agreed before leaving the office and met up with Alice who was playing around her hair, "So? What did this human doctor said?" She wonders since it's not everyday you see a boy coming from the sky itself

"He's doing alright and is resting for now until tomorrow... I'm still a bit worried since that guy was badly wounded like he was fighting something and I wonder who it was exactly" Luka was still new to this adventuring thing but hear rumors about these Four Heavenly Knights and they are the strongest monsters around this world and perhaps the boy was fighting one of them?

Alice however was wondering if the Four Heavenly Knights have anything to do with the injured boy they found... No matter, If they did she has to question them on why they attack the boy and drop him to this portal above Luka and her

"Well let's rent a room for tonight and come back and check up the guy" Luka responded and Alice nodded since she also has questions about the boy herself

_***Next Day***_

We see a sleeping Goku resting his head on the soft bed he is laying on before waking up and stretch around himself but felt his left arm hurt and he wince before the pain stops, He looked around and he was in some weird room where wood and stones is around. Before getting up he saw a man with a white-coat came from the door before coming over to him

"Your awake, How about that. Please don't move your left arm that much consider that it is indeed broken after all, Now can you tell me who you are?" Doctor said nicely as possible since he doesn't want to rude his patient

"Goku, Son Goku that's my name! Do you know where I am?" Goku titled his head since he doesn't recall getting here himself, "You were find by a boy your age name Luka and his monster who saw you and took you here, Now can you tell me how did you gotten that injuries?" Doctor said to Goku

"Well I was fighting a man named Demon King Piccolo who was about to take over the world but I mange to stop him before he continue his plans, But that's strange? I can't sense my friends energy anywhere... Where am I?" Goku can't sense his friends Ki anywhere in this world but can feel other powerful presence instead

_**(Whoa! There's sure a lot of strong fighters around here, I wonder if I can fight them sometime?) **_Goku thought to himself considering that these energy he feels is connect somewhere near him and the closest to him is coming for him as he speak

Then the door opens and in came a boy with short-purple hair with blue eyes and behind him was a snake monster with a odd red symbol on her forehead looked at Goku

"Hey you awake huh? My name is Luka and this is Alice and we found you in the forests badly wounded and were just wondering how did you got injured in the first place if you don't mind?" Luka said to Goku and he nodded but looked at Alice and wonders how she tasted like

Goku explains his name and his stories to the newcomers about King Piccolo and the fights that happened and the were shock on hearing that story, Luka was afraid about this King Piccolo coming over here and start killing people and take over this part of the world. Alice however never even heard about this "Demon King Piccolo" and perhaps this boy is telling nonsense... but he was too innocent and it look like he really is telling the truth

"And that's the whole story to be honest with ya, Now that I'm up is there a place where I can get something to eat?" Goku's stomach begins to grow he haven't eaten since his battle against Piccolo, "Sure, We'll help you with some food around here. Come with me and I'll take you to this bar serving food" Luka hopes his money can help since the boy in front of him doesn't have any money on him

Goku looked at his brown satchel and saw one green bean left before he popped it into his mouth and smiles before his body begins to heal itself and he tore his braces on his left arm leaving the doctor and two other people in shock

"Now that's better! I can move my left arm again!" Goku laughs since his battle with Piccolo really leaves him disadvantage on is options but he manage to defeat and save the world once again from evil just like his Grandpa would say

Luka stares at Goku and wonders what is he since his injures won't last another week but here he was fully healed like nothing was ever there at all, Alice begins to look at Goku with interest since this boy looks rather promising and unknown... she has to crack it open to learn his secrets

Luka took Goku to the nearby bar and orders food for Goku, As soon the food came Goku begins to eat crazy making all the locals and taverns workers look at him in shock since they have never seen anyone eat that disgusting and fast before. Goku tore open fried chickens and noodles before going to eat fried rice and back to the meat since he can't control his eating habits, He saw more and more food coming since he orders more before consuming all of them in his stomach leaving everyone wondering who the hell is this boy and where did he came from

Goku grabs the ramen bowl once again before drinking the soup down before setting it down on the table, "Haaa~ I'm sure was hungry!" Goku with a happy smile on his face since he felt like he hasn't eaten forever during his training with Kami and Mr. Popo

"H-he just eat 100 quarters full course meal?" One of the villagers whispers to his friend who agrees with him, "Can I have another food please?" Goku looked at the stun waitress before she falls down into the floor so did everyone around him leaving Goku confused, "I-i think you have enough for one day Goku?" Luka felt his money hurt a little since he has to pay food for Goku. "Yeah your right, I should have leave some room for dessert" Goku laughs again making people fall into anime style again by this response

Luka has to pay 200,0000 Gold for Goku's food but didn't have enough so he was forced to stay and do the dishes for the rent money, Goku and Alice chatted before Luka was finish with his shift before leaving making Goku and Alice follow behind him

"This is the last time I'm buying you dinner Goku... I can't stand doing this in the near future" Luka doesn't have enough money to pay for Goku's food was the worse thing in history and Goku scratch the back of his head laughing by this response

"Sorry Luka just can't help it I guess, My body needs to stay and strong so I can feel better without starving myself to death you know?" Goku can't explains it since he does has a habit to eat anything he wasn't suppose to eat sometimes

"Well... I suppose that makes some sense Goku but this is the last time okay? My money can't handle your habits" Luka sigh before he and his friends continue their journey on the road and Goku decided to join since he wants to explore this part of the world

"Man~ I can't wait to fight these strong monsters you two told me about! This is going to be great" Goku was excited since he wants to see how strong these monsters Luka and Alice told him, "You shouldn't be happy about this Son-Kun, Even though they are monsters they have lives you know and I really hope that you won't kill them since they are under orders by me" Alice said to Goku or Son-Kun since his first name is Son then Goku but she just called his first name instead

"Don't worry Alice-Chan! I'll let them live since everyone deserves a second change at life right?" Goku is a forgiving person since he believes there are some goods on bad people who doesn't want to hurt others, Sure he does came across few bad people who still won't change their ways and that is why he's there to stop them for hurting innocent people

"So Luka? Where are going anyway?" Goku wonders since he wasn't too familiar with the area just yet, "Well we are heading to this next village called "Happyness Village" because they have bee farms and making it delicious honey" Luka responded and that gotten Goku's attention on hearing this honey being called delicious and wonders how it tasted

"You're an idiot, The name is derived from the nearby Harpy Village" Alice corrected Luka's last question, "Oh... is that why?" Luka doesn't know since he still haven't been to the area yet... He was thinking in thoughts before they were approach by a bee monster

"Fufu... an unbaptized travelers~ You both look delicious~" Bee Girl looked at both Luka and Goku before she licks her lips, She doesn't have a bra on so her breasts was expose to them leaving Luka blush while Goku has no effect by this response. Her honey is dripping from the nest attached to her abdomen

"I'll spread my honey all over you both... and slowly lick it off~ Let my tongue taste every part of you" Bee Girl charges to attack the two boys but they both dodges the attack but has honey on their clothing, Goku wonders what this yellow stuff is before tasting it... and it tasted sweat but delicious at the same time

"What is this stuff! This tasted delicious can I have some more?" Goku ask the Bee Girl and she smirks a little, "Sure, Let me covered you in my sweat honey. Let me lick you all over... of course I'll lick your dick too~" Bee Girl talks dirty but Goku doesn't understand but his body tells him to not let this monster get closer to him before he use his powerpole and hit the girl

"OWE! That hurt you know, I'll be back and I'll covered you in honey and suck your dick!" Bee Girl runs away from the fight leaving Goku, Luka and Alice victories on this fight

Goku licks the honey that surrounds his clothes before it was clean while Luka does the same, "So this is what honey tasted like? Man, I can't wait until we reach for this village and get more of this stuff!" Goku couldn't wait to get more of this honey while Luka looked at him like he's insane but though less about it since the more he knows about Goku the more usual he really is

The three of them begins their journey to the nearby village and wonders what's going to happened next...

* * *

_**I'm going to stop it here for now, I hope you all enjoyed this story so far and this is the first time I'm doing an Eroge game into this story**_

_**Now this MGQ is full of monster girls wanting to rape men and bares their children or having fun with them before going to find more males to fuck, Poor Goku he doesn't know what he's getting into and hopes he doesn't get raped as soon as possible**_

_**I'll give you all a tip but you didn't hear this from me... If you all have monster girlfriends what would you do? Make babies with them or force to be their servants for all eternity doing their every bidding and force to have sex with them**_

_**I don't know about you all... But I rather not choose either one since it has the bad choices either way, But regardless let me know what are your thoughts on this response**_

_**But anyway I'm done for now and hope you all enjoyed this new story of Dragon Ball and Monster Girl Quest and I'll see you all later.**_


End file.
